


The Bat-Family

by AutisticAnxietyDragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family, bat-family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticAnxietyDragon/pseuds/AutisticAnxietyDragon
Summary: Things you didn't know about the Bat-Family.
Kudos: 19





	1. Bat-Fam Names

**BatFam full names**

**A** **lfred-** Alfred Jarvis Pennyworth

**Leslie-** Leslie Maurin Thompkins

**Kate-** Katherine Rose Kane

**Bruce-** Bruce Thomas Wayne

**Selina-** Selina Irena Kyle

**Pamela-** Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley

**Harley-** Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel

**Jean-Paul-** Jean-Paul Valley

**Julia-** Julia Christina Pennyworth

**Luke-** Lucas Bruce Fox

**Hank-** Henry James Clover jr

**Barbara-** Barbara Joan Gordon

**Dick-** Richard John Grayson

**Jason-** Jason Peter Todd

**Claire-** Claire Louise Clover

**Harper-** Harper Sapphire Row

**Duke-** Duke Scott Thomas

**Bette-** Mary Elizabeth Kane

**Terry-** Terrance Warren Wayne (previously Terrance Warren McGinnis)

**Tim-** Timothy Jackson Drake

**Steph-** Stephanie Crystal Brown

**Cullen-** Cullen Jasper Row

**Cass-** Cassanra Martha Wayne (previously Cassandra Cain)

**Damian-** Damian A bn A lkhafash Wayne (Bruce still fumes at the ‘sense of humer’ that Talia has for their sons middle name)

**Helena-** Helena Rosa Wayne

**Jesse-** Jessalin Lea Wayne (previously Jessalin Violet Bane unknown to the Bat family)


	2. Bat-Fam Apperances

**BAT-FAM WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE**

**A** **lfred-** Alfred is a typical British looking man with a bald head except for the hair around the sides and back of his head. He has a pencil thin mustache on his upper lip with bright blue eyes. Alfred is 5’9” in height and is rather slender, but don’t let that fool you he is strong enough to drag an unconscious Batman from the Bat-mobile unaided.

**Leslie-** Leslie an elderly kind faces woman with green eyes and long white hair which she often wears in a bun. She wears rounded glasses with a black wire frame. Leslie is 5’6” and slightly more curvy in places. But again she is deceptively strong, she has to be to be able to hold down her patients when they are hyped up on fear gas.

**Kate-** When in heels Kate reaches a height of 6’5” but without them she reaches 5’9”, still nothing to sneer at of course. She has short brown hair that is cut in a pixie cut and blue eyes much the same as Bruce’s. She is well built but has curves to die for. She has subtle muscle and a six pack of course. When in costume however she has long red hair.

**Bruce-** Bruce is the tallest of the family (although Jason comes in a close second) reaching the heights of 6’5” with board shoulders and a tapered waist with thick thighs and strong calves. Bruce has muscles that most men would be jealous of and a rock hard six pack which he hides under his clothes most of the time. Bruce has short black hair and bright blue eyes with a well defined jaw and smile to die for (when he decides to smile of course)

**Selina-** Selina is much like Kate with curves that make woman jealous and a butt that goes on forever (according to Dick). She has long blonde hair and green eyes with long lashes. Selina reaches heights 5’9” so she is rather tall. Selina has feline grace to her body, she is lithe but well muscled and flexible.

**Pamela-** Pam is another curvaceous woman but is thinner than Selina and Kate. Pam has bright green eyes and long red hair, she has pale skin and reaches heights of 5”5’. Pam has long black eyelashes with ridges on her skin that look like vines.

**Harley-** Harley is shorter then Pam at 5”4’ with long blonde hair that is permanently died blue and red at the bottoms, Harley often wears her hair in pigtails on either side of her head. Harley is curvy and slim, but not as slim as Pam. Harley has bright blue eyes which seem younger then her years and older at the same time.

**Jean-Paul-** Has pale skin with long blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. He reaches 6 foot exactly. Jean-Paul is slim but well muscled due to his work as a hero.

**Julia-** Julia has short black hair cut into a pixie style with blue eyes and cupid bow lips. She is 5 foot 7 inches and slim with deceptive muscles.

**Luke-** Luke has dark skin with black Afro style hair cut short to his head. He has dark brown (almost black) eyes and is well muscled. He has broad shoulders and well defined biceps. Luke is 6 foot exactly.

**Hank-** Hank is 5 foot 8 inches with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is well muscled, even more so now that he no longer has his powers to rely on. He is clean shaven with a defined jaw and chin.

**Barbara-** Barbara has long red hair with bright blue eyes, which are often hidden behind round framed glasses. Barbara is wheelchair bound but never lets that stop her. Her arms are well defined and she has a six pack to go with her curves. Barbara is 5 foot 8 inches tall.

**Dick-** Dick has short black hair with bright blue eyes and a boyish look about his sculptured face. Dick is 5 foot 9 inches tall with well defined muscles and what he calls a bubble butt. His legs are well muscled also.

Jason- Jason has shaggy black hair with a white strip in his bangs, a souvenir from his time being dead. He has heterochromia his right eye is sea foam blue while his left eye is a sickly acid green (from his time in the Lazara’s pit). Jason is 6 foot 4 inches and muscled all over.

**Claire** \- Claire is pale like her brother but with long blonde hair and green eyes. Claire is 5 foot 3 inches tall and curvy but slim with deceptive muscles.

**Harper-** Harper has a purple and blue Mohawk which is always combed to the left side of her head. Harper is one of the shortest members of the family at only 5 foot tall, but she makes up for it in muscle and brains. Harper has dark blue eyes.

**Duke-** Duke is mixed race with long black hair that is always braided and often pulled back into a bun at the back of his head. Duke has Hazel eyes with long black eyelashes. Duke is 5 foot 7 inches and well muscled.

**Bette-** Bette is pale skinned but just as curvy as her aunt with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Bette is deceptively muscular which she hides with her curves. Bette is 5 foot 3 inches tall.

**Terry-** Terry looks almost exactly like a young Bruce with short black hair and bright blue eyes. Terry is 5 foot 8 inches and still growing with well defined muscles and a cupid bow mouth with a well defined and strong jaw.

**Tim-** Tim has black hair which is cut into a slightly longer version of a crew cut with sapphire blue eyes. Tim is one of the shortest members of the family reaching only 5 foot 1 inch but he makes up with muscle, brains and skill. Tim constantly has dark smudges under his eyes from lack of sleep.

**Steph-** Steph has long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She is curvy but not as much as most of the other woman in the family (she is still developing) and reaches heights of 5 foot 3 inches. Steph is slim and well muscled.

**Cullen-** Cullen has long black hair which reaches just bellow his ears. His eyes are the same as his sisters. Even thought he is now well fed Cullen always looks half starved, although he is reassured that once he finishes puberty he should gain some weight and muscles mass. Cullen is 5 foot exactly but still growing.

**Cass-** Cass has black hair cut into a similar style to Cullen but slightly longer. Cass has Asian features and a tan skin tone with black eyes. Cass is slim and curvy as well as slightly muscled as she relies more on surprise then brute strength to take down an attacker. Cass is 4 foot 6 inches tall, but it is suspected that she will reach heights above 5 foot when she hits puberty.

**Damian-** Damian is another one that looks almost completely like a young Bruce. He has short black hair with blue eyes but his eyes are more almond shaped then his fathers and his skin tone is more tan then Bruce’s. Damian is still growing but is already rather well muscled for a child of his age.

**Helena-** Helena looks more like her mother then her father with her mothers green eyes and body shape (or at-least she will do when she is older) but she has her fathers dark hair and temperament.

**Jesse-** Jesse has a short pixie cut in brown with bright blue eyes and a chubby appearance (she is only a toddler after all) with tiny hands and feet that her family find adorable. She does not yet have all of her teeth which the family all find adorable. Even for a toddler she is deceptively strong and smart.


	3. Bat-Fam Ages

**BAT-FAM AGES!**

**A** **lfred-** 65

**Leslie-** 59

**Kate-** 47

**Bruce-** 45

**Selina-** 42

**Pamela-** 42

**Harley-** 39

**Jean-Paul-** 37

**Julia-** 30

**Luke-** 24

**Hank-** 23

**Barbara-** 22

**Dick-** 21

**Jason-** 20

**Claire** \-  20

**Harper-** 19

**Duke-** 17

**Bette-** 17

**Terry-** 17

**Tim-** 16

**Steph-** 16

**Cullen-** 15

**Cass-** 14

**Damian-** 11

**Helena-** 5

** Jesse-  ** 15 months


	4. Bat-Fam Hero Names

**BAT-FAM HERO NAMES**

**A** **lfred-** Alfred goes by the name of Agent A if he is needed over the bat computer or if he needs to go to the watchtower or other hero hideouts to collect his way ward bats and birds.

**Leslie-** Leslie simply goes by Doctor L when she ever has to treat their injuries in-front of anyone that doesn’t know their secret identities.

**Kate-** Batwoman

**Bruce-** Batman

**Selina-** Catwoman

**Pamela-** Poison Ivy, she loves the name and wont give it up even if she’s working for good now instead of evil.

**Harley-** much the same in regards to Ivy; Harley still remains Harley Quinn or sometimes Doctor Zel.

**Jean-Paul-** Azreal

**Julia-** Julia kept her name from the secret service, Penny 1

**Luke-** Batwing, after taking the name over from David when he died.

**Hank-** Gotham, much like with Ivy and Harley he wants people to remember the name for good and not for evil.

**Barbara-** Barbara is now known as Oracle although was Batgirl previously.

**Dick-** Is now Nightwing but was the first Robin.

**Jason-** Was the second Robin and then became Red Hood, but is now known as Red Wing.

**Claire** \-  Is still known as Gotham Girl.

**Harper-** Bluebird

**Duke-** Has been known as both Robin and Lark but is now known as The Signal.

**Bette-** Was first Batgirl, then Flamebird but is now most known for being Hawkfire.

**Terry-** Terry was Batman Beyond in his own time line, but now he has come to this time line had changed his name to Future Bat, mainly to annoy Bruce but also to ensure that nothing stopped his future self from taking the name.

**Tim-** Tim was, technically the third Robin but became Red Robin in his late teens.

**Steph-** Stephanie was first known as Spoiler, then as Robin and is now known as Batgirl.

**Cullen-** Although Cullen doesn’t fight like the others he has a hero name for times when he has to speak to his family when they are away or on missions, so he goes by Rosebird.

**Cass-** Cass was first called Orphan and then changed her name to Black Bat when she was officially adopted into the Bat family.

**Damian-** Damian is Robin.

**Helena-** Helena is Huntress, a name she chose for some unknown reason but her father is so wound around her finger that he let her keep it. Again she doesn’t go on missions.

**Jesse-** Jesse is just known as Babybats at the moment as she is still far to young to be fighting crime and she can hardly talk yet.


	5. Bat-Fam Sexual Orinatation

**BAT-FAM SEXUAL PREFERENCE'S**

**A** **lfred-** Straight

**Leslie-** Straight

**Kate-** Lesbian (and doesn’t care who knows it)

**Bruce-** Bisexual but with a preference for women

**Selina-** Bisexual

**Pamela-** Lesbain

**Harley-** Bisexual

**Jean-Paul-** Asexual

**Julia-** Straight

**Luke-** Bisexual (although he hasn’t come out of the closet yet, everyone knows and is waiting for him to tell them)

**Hank-** Asexual

**Barbara-** Straight

**Dick-** Bisexual (and proud)

**Jason-** Gay

**Claire** \-  Straight

**Harper-** Straight

**Duke-** Straight

**Bette-** Bisexual

**Terry-** Bisexual

**Tim-** Bisexual

**Steph-** Bisexual

**Cullen-** Gay

**Cass-** Asexual

**Damian-** Bisexual (but with a preference for woman)

**Helena-** too young to even understand what sexual preference is.

**Jesse-** too young to even understand what sexual preference is.


	6. Bat-Fam Crushes

**BAT-FAM CRUSHES/PARTNERS**

**A** **lfred-** Alfred will always have a place in his heart for Julia’s mother but knows that he could never be in a relationship with her. Presently he holds a flame for Leslie but is reluctant to tell anyone, the Bat-fam knows and are in the process of working on a contingency plan to get the two together.

**Leslie-** Much the same for Alfred, Leslie hold a special place in her heart for Alfred but is unaware of his feelings for her and doesn’t know that the rest of the family is aware of her feelings for Alfred.

**Kate-** Kate is crushing hard on Selina but refuses to acknowledge it in respect for her cousin who has recently ended it with Selina. What Kate doesn’t know is that Bruce is working on getting to the two together along with his kids and Alfred.

**Bruce-** Bruce will never admit it to anyone that he has a crush on a certain Kryptonian, all of his family is aware and are also working on a contingency plan to get the two together. Bruce will not even admit it to himself that he is crushing on Clark.

**Selina-** Selina will always have a special place in her heart for Bruce but she finds herself thinking more and more about the resident Batwoman, but will never admit it.

**Pamela-** Pamela will always have a place in her heart for plants of course but she is now in a relationship with Harley.

**Harley-** It took Harley along time until she got over Joker but Pam was always there for her when she needed it and slowly Harley fell in love with her and now the two are dating.

**Jean-Paul-** Jean-Paul has no interest in finding love and is happy the way he is and the family except that.

**Julia-** Julia is secretly seeing (or she thinks she is)  someone from the American secret service called Zachary Parker, the family approve.

**Luke-** Luke isn’t seeing anyone at the present time but he is crushing hard on a certain Atlantian but because he hasn’t told anyone he is Bisexual he hasn’t acted on it. Tim and Dick know of his crush on Kaldur and are trying to get to the two together.

Hank- Hank is happily a single pringel and is not crushing on anyone and nor is he likely to.

**Barbara-** Barbara is seeing Sam Young and he family approve, although it took a little while and Bruce was furious when Sam working out that Barbara had once been Batgirl and therefore he managed to work out the rest of them, but the bat forgave (a few weeks later). Sam is the training district attorney of Gotham and the Bat family certainly use this to their advantage.

**Dick-** Dick spent most of his child hood crushing over Barbara, but he got over it when Barbara became an official member of the bat-family. For a short while Dick dated Zatanna but they soon decided they saw each other as more of a brother-sister bond and so ended it amicably. Dick is now engaged to Koriand'r (Starfire).

**Jason-** Jason is dating Roy Harper, the original Roy not either of the clones. The two were good for each other much to the bat-family's frustration.

**Claire** \-  Claire is not dating anyone at the present time but is crushing on Captain Marvel/Billy Batson (who is not 18 so it is not weird).

**Harper-** Harper is dating Victor Stone (much to the surprise of the family but they except him)

**Duke-** Duke is single but is crushing on Rocket, the family approve.

**Bette-** Bette is single and is happy at the moment without a crush on anyone.

**Terry-** Terry is also single, but has a crush on Bart he feels that there is a connection between the two due to both having come from the future. Bruce is reluctant to include a speedster into the family but knows that if Terry asks Bruce will approve.

**Tim-** Tim is crushing hard on Cassie and is very shy about it, Dick loves to tease him about it.

**Steph-** Steph isn’t in a relationship and hasn’t really got her eye one anyone at the present time.

**Cullen-** When Cullen came to live with the bat family he swiftly got over his crush on Tim (of which Tim was glad of as he didn’t see Cullen that way) and is now harboring an embarrassing (to him) crush on Garfield.

**Cass-** Cassandra doesn’t really have any interest in anyone and isn’t likely to.

**Damian-** Everyone thinks that Damian has a crush on Superlad, but that isn’t true. Jon is Damian’s best friend (not that he will admit that either) and actually has a crush on Raven.

**Helena-** Helena is to young to understand relationships at her young age but she often declares that a young Don Allen is her boyfriend much to the boys embarrassment.

**Jesse-** Jesse is a toddler, need I say more?


	7. Bat-Fam Favorite Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! :)

**BAT-FAM FAVORITE COLOR**

**A** **lfred-** blue

**Leslie-** purple

**Kate-** black or red

**Bruce-** surprisingly it’s navy blue

**Selina-** either very dark pink or black

**Pamela-** green (such a shock!)

**Harley-** red or blue

**Jean-Paul-** gold

**Julia-** black or silver

**Luke-** silver

**Hank-** blue

**Barbara-** pink

**Dick-** blue

**Jason-** red

**Claire** \-  hot pink

**Harper-** purple or blue

**Duke-** orange

**Bette-** cyan

**Terry-** dark blue

**Tim-** yellow

**Steph-** purple

**Cullen-** purple or pink

**Cass-** black

**Damian-** forest green

**Helena-** dark purple

**Jesse-** red or blue


	8. Bat-Fam Allergies

**BAT-FAM ALLERGIES**

**A** **lfred-** Alfred is one of the lucky ones in the Bat-family as he doesn’t have any allergies at the present time, at least none he has ever discovered.

**Leslie-** Leslie is allergic to pollen and hates the spring and summer months because of it.

**Kate-** Kate is allergic to celery, Alfred has doubts about this but still ensures Kate never has celery in her food or drink.

**Bruce-** Bruce is actually allergic to sea food, although only his family knows this as he tries to keep it a secret.

**Selina-** Selina is allergic to cauliflower, discovered when she went into anaphylactic shock at a dinner party in the manner because the stew had contained blended cauliflower.

**Pamela-** Pam is another member of the family without any allergies and she often lords it over the rest of the family.

**Harley-** Harley is allergic to latex, she gets a horrid rash where ever the latex touches her.

**Jean-Paul-** Jean-Paul is allergic to legumes, although it is a mild allergy much like Harley he just gets a rash.

**Julia-** Julia is another member without any allergies although she does have an intolerance to tomatoes.

**Luke-** Luke is allergy free as well, but he tries not to lord it over the family.

**Hank-** Hank has no allergies that he has discovered.

**Barbara-** Barbara is allergic to peanuts.

**Dick-** Dick is allergic to eggs in raw form, he can have them mixed into food like cakes etc but he can’t have just eggs on their own it makes him come out in a rash.

**Jason-** Jason is allergic to chickpeas, something Damian finds hilarious and he tires to ensure he is eating humus whenever Jason is around (he has been grounded a total of five times for this already)

**Claire** \-  Claire has no allergies that she is aware of.

**Harper-** Harper is deathly allergic to penicillin and will sent into anaphylactic shock if it is consumed.

**Duke-** Duke is allergic to poultry when consumed.

**Bette-** Bette also has an allergy of pollen but it isn’t as bad as Leslie’s.

**Terry-** Being practically a clone of Bruce; Terry shares the sea food allergy.

**Tim-** Tim is allergic to morphine, he almost died the first time he was injured as Robin because he was given morphine.

**Steph-** Steph is allergic to coconut and coconut oil.

**Cullen-** Cullen is deathly allergic to strawberries.

**Cass-** Cass is allergic to soya.

**Damian-** Damian has no allergies so finds is hilarious that so many of his family have allergies.

**Helena-** Helena is also allergy free as far as the family knows.

**Jesse-** Jesse is allergic to dairy and has an intolerance to gluten.


End file.
